Simplify Love
by les-lenne
Summary: Pairings: SiriusxRemus, JamesxSeverus Diese Story spielt zur Zeit der Marauders, sie ist kitschig, sinnlos und auch nicht beta gelesen, wer es sich trotzdem antuen will, der darf das natürlich.


**Simplify Love**

Sirius/Remus Fanfic für Shirou

Bald würde wieder Vollmond sein, lange konnte es nicht mehr dauern und dann würde es wie jeden Monat soweit sein. Remus war die letzten paar Tage immer bleicher geworden, man sah ihm an, dass ihn das alles reichlich mitnahm, auch, wenn er es zu verstecken suchte.

Vor zwei Tagen war er sogar zusammengebrochen, es war nur gut, dass er ohnehin nicht besonders robust war. So kam wenigstens niemand auf dumme Ideen, von wegen Remus könnte ein Werwolf sein, oder Ähnliches. Würde auch nur jemand den Verdacht schöpfen, hätten sie Einiges zu befürchten. Besonders Remus selbst, denn auch, wenn vielleicht nicht herauskommen würde, dass er wirklich ein Werwolf war, dumme Sprüche würde er sich dennoch immer wieder anhören müssen.

Schon allein deswegen war es gut, dass er dünn, etwas schlaksig gebaut war. Dass das zusätzlich noch Sirius gut gefiel, war eine andere Sache, aber sicher keine negative, zumindest nicht für Sirius selbst... oder doch?

„Aufstehen, ihr zwei Schlafmützen!", erschallte die Stimme von James in dem Schlafsaal der Jungen. Während Remus anscheinend nicht einmal bemerkt hatte, dass James einen Riesenlärm veranstaltete, fiel Sirius beinahe aus seinem Bett.

In dem merkwürdigerweise auch Remus lag.

„Äh, Moony...?"

Sirius versuchte den Anderen etwas von sich zu schieben, da dessen Kopf auf seiner Brust lag und ihn an jeglicher Bewegung hinderte. James sah nur schmunzelnd zu, und schien nicht gewillt, seinem Freund aus der misslichen Lage zu helfen.

„Ich nehme an, ihm war kalt... oder vielleicht war's doch was Anderes...?"

Sirius schnaubte wütend, die dummen Kommentare konnte sich James von ihm aus auch gerne verkneifen, er hatte kein Interesse daran sie zu hören, aber abstellen konnte man den Guten ja nicht. Es gab vieles, was man mit Magie stoppen konnte, aber Sirius zweifelte sehr daran, dass James' Mundwerk mit dazu gehörte.

„Lass deine Sprüche und hilf mir lieber, du Vollidiot!", schnauzte er, den noch immer grinsenden, James an, und warf ihm einen kalten Blick zu. Ein leises Grummeln neben ihm lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit auf den bis eben Schlafenden. Das schmollende Gesicht Remus' brachte auch ihn zum Grinsen.

„Was soll der Lärm...?", seine Stimme war schläfrig und etwas kratzig, die Augenringe schienen bis zu den Kniekehlen reichen zu wollen. Das alles war nicht verwunderlich. In der heutigen Nacht würde Vollmond sein. Als Remus sich nach einigen Minuten aufrichtete, sah man ihm die Erschöpfung noch mehr an. Seine Arme schienen ihm wegknicken zu wollen, als er sich mit ihnen auf die weiche Matratze aufstützte, um sich ins Sitzen zu bringen. Sowohl Sirius als auch James bemerkten das, und hielten den kränklich wirkenden Jungen fest, damit er nicht vornüber kippte.

„Es geht schon, Jungs. Lasst mich los. Sitzen kann ich auch noch alleine."

Er wurde zwar losgelassen, aber noch immer argwöhnisch betrachtet. Überzeugt von dem, was ihr kreideweißer Freund da gesagt hatte, waren sie alle beide nicht.

Remus bemerkte, dass sorgenvolle Blicke wegen ihm ausgetauscht wurden, und seufzte.

„Es geht mir gut, jetzt vertraut mir doch einfach mal.", dass er sich bei diesem Satz den Magen hielt, machte das Ganze nicht glaubwürdiger. James schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Ja klar, Moony. Aber gut, wenn du meinst, dann lass uns erst mal essen gehen."

In der großen Halle angekommen setzten sie sich auf ihre Plätze. Beziehungsweise waren sie mehr damit beschäftigt, Remus davon abzuhalten, pausenlos umzukippen.

Was nicht einfach war, denn dieser wehrte sich standhaft, wenn man versuchte ihn zu halten. Dass die gesamte Schüler-, wie Lehrerschaft schon begonnen hatte sie auszulachen, wie sie da aufeinandergepresst durch die Gegend staksten und immer wieder auseinander fielen, wenn Remus den beiden Anderen einen Knuff verpasste, schien eben diesen nicht zu stören. Vielleicht war er momentan aber auch nur zu anämisch, als dass man ihm die Röte hätte ansehen können.

Endlich angekommen, fingen Sirius und James sofort an, wie immer, die Brötchen zu beschlagnahmen und sie mit allerlei verschiedenen Dingen zu belegen – auch, wenn das meiste nicht im Geringsten zusammenpasste und jeder Andere davon hätte brechen müssen. Remus selbst verspürte keinen Hunger, er beobachtete die beiden nur angewidert, wie sie ihr Frühstück hinunterschlangen. Dadurch wurde die in ihm aufsteigende Übelkeit nicht besser. Seine zwei Freunde bemerkten allerdings, dass er nicht bereit war, etwas zu essen, tauschten kurz skeptische Blicke aus und luden ihm dann Essen auf seinen Teller.

Er winkte zwar schnellstens ab, aber die strafenden Blicke der Mitschüler um ihn herum zeigten ihm, dass er jetzt wohl oder übel essen musste.

„Du bist doch hier der Schlaueste von uns, oder nicht? Also müsstest du doch eigentlich wissen, dass man, besonders wenn man in deinem Zustand ist, nicht auch noch nüchtern sein sollte.", meinte James belehrend, was zwar nicht zu ihm passte, aber der befehlende Ton in seiner Stimme machte das wieder wett. Nach einem leisen Seufzen und Schulterzucken begann Remus widerwillig ein trockenes Brötchen herunterzuwürgen. Dass Sirius die ganze Zeit über die Augen auf ihn geheftet hatte, fiel ihm nicht auf.

„Ah, endlich fertig.", seufzte James am Ende des Schultages, welches er in der Ecke stehend verbracht hatte. Die letzte Stunde hatte er es übertrieben, also hatte ihn der Lehrer kurzerhand, wie ein kleines Kind, dorthin verfrachtet. Zwar störte er auch dort, da er die ganze Klasse ständig mit irgendwelchen Grimassen belustigte, aber besser wurde man nicht Herr der Lage, außer, man warf ihm aus dem Raum. Da das dann aber jeden Tag, in jeder Stunde der Fall gewesen wäre, war das unmöglich. So hätte er nie genug vom Unterrichtsstoff mitbekommen.

Die Lehrer hatten also keine Wahl mehr, als ihn in der Klasse zu behalten, was den meisten mehr als nur missfiel. Dem heutigen Lehrer-Opfer von James' Streichen ganz besonders, deswegen hatte dieser auch gleich Nachsitzen kassiert, bis in die späten Abendstunden.

Sirius und Remus würden die Nacht also alleine in der heulenden Hütte verbringen müssen. Remus störte das nicht weiter, Sirius sah auch nicht danach aus. Doch innerlich haderte er mit sich. Am liebsten hätte er laut ausgesprochen, an was er ständig denken musste, doch er traute sich nicht, was ungewöhnlich war, sonst nahm er nie ein Blatt vor den Mund. Aus gutem Grund. Remus würde nur wütend werden... und wahrscheinlich würde es ihn auch verletzen. Deswegen behielt Sirius seine Gedanken für sich, auch, wenn es ihm fast unerträglich war sie nicht auszusprechen. Allerdings gab es noch weitere Gedanken die er sich nicht traute zu offenbaren, bei diesen allerdings, weil er sich unsicher war wie Remus reagieren würde...

„Dass du nachsitzen musst kann ich ja verstehen, Potter, aber warum ich das muss...", seufzte Severus, der genervt neben James saß. Eigentlich musste er ja gar nicht nachsitzen, aber für ihn war es durchaus eine Strafe... er wusste nur nicht, wofür eigentlich.

„Hey, du sollst mir doch nur ein paar Sachen erklären, hab dich nicht so. Ich tu dir schon nichts, Sev."

Da war sich der Andere nun nicht so sicher. Selbst wenn James ihm wirklich nichts tat, seine Nähe reichte schon aus, dass es Severus schlecht ging. Sehr schlecht sogar, wie er immer wieder bemerken musste. Sein Magen zog sich unangenehm zusammen, als James näher an ihn heranrutschte, um besser in das Buch über Zaubertränke sehen zu können.

„Wieso so verkrampft, Severus, glaubst du, dass ich gleich über dich herfalle?"

„So ein Quatsch!"

Das Gesicht des blassen Jungen war tiefrot geworden. Er hatte sich, wenn auch nur für einen kurzen Moment, vorgestellt, wie der Andere ihn berühren würde. Das Grinsen, welches sich dank dieser Röte auf James' Gesicht stahl, bemerkte Severus nicht, denn er hatte den Blick nun gesenkt. Hätte er das nicht getan, hätte er womöglich das kurze, liebevolle Lächeln James' sehen können. Dieser tätschelte ihm nun auch den Kopf. Wie er fand, war Severus viel zu schüchtern.

Er legte Severus einen Arm um die schmalen Schultern, strich mit der Hand über seine Wangen und brachte Severus schon nach kurzer Zeit dazu, ihn anzusehen.

„Wieso versteckst du dich ständig, Severus? Schau mich an..."

Remus und Sirius derweil hatten ganz andere Sorgen. Die Sonne hatte sich heute nicht als freundlich erwiesen, und war schneller untergegangen, als gedacht. Sie mussten sich beeilen, dass sie noch rechtzeitig in der heulenden Hütte ankamen, bevor der Vollmond ganz in seiner Pracht am Himmel stand.

Da Remus aber heute nicht die Kondition zum Rennen hatte, konnten sie nur etwas schneller laufen, was sie beträchtliche Zeit kostete.

„Geht's, Moony? Du wirst immer bleicher im Gesicht... wie 'ne Leiche... gruselig..."

„Behalt deine Sprüche für dich, Sirius...", presste er hervor, sie waren gerade angekommen, während er sich keuchend auf das Bett sinken ließ.

„Tut mir Leid, war ja nicht so gemeint."

Sirius setzte sich neben Remus auf das Bett, sah aus dem kleinen Fenster der Hütte und seufzte. Bald wäre es soweit, am besten, er würde sich jetzt gleich verwandeln, nur um sicherzugehen. Das Problem war nur, dass er keine Lust dazu hatte. Er wollte lieber so mit Remus zusammensein, als Mensch, auch wenn er wusste, dass dieser ihn dann umbringen würde, in der Gestalt des Werwolfs.

„Ungewöhnlich, dass du so ein deprimiertes Gesicht machst, stimmt was nicht?", meinte Remus lächelnd zu Sirius, der noch immer aus dem Fenster gestarrt hatte, selbst, als Remus ihn schon einige Minuten gemustert hatte. Die feinen, etwas kantigen Gesichtszüge Sirius' sahen im sanften Mondschein nur noch schöner aus, ließen ihn regelrecht erhaben wirken. Remus schmunzelte über seine Gedanken, schob sie bei Seite, um wenigstens nicht zu stottern, wenn er mit Sirius sprach, reichten ihm die leicht rosigen Wangen doch schon als Peinlichkeit.

„Hm? Ach was... das bildest du dir nur ein."

Sirius versuchte zurückzulächeln, was allerdings mehr in ein verkrampftes Grinsen ausartete.

„Remus... ich..."

Der Mond hatte ihm die Worte im Halse stecken lassen, Remus begann sich zu verwandeln. Er wusste, auch er sollte das nun tun, aber er saß nur weiter perplex auf dem Bett und sah auf, den sich am Boden krümmenden, Remus hinab. Aus irgendeinem Grund konnte er sich nicht rühren.

„Verwandle dich schon, du Dummkopf..."

Remus Körper schillerte einen Moment lang, als wäre er aus Glas, dann schien er in Ohnmacht zu fallen – hatte sich aber nicht verwandelt.

Sirius stutzte, stand dann auf und ging auf Remus zu, beugte sich über ihn drehte ihn auf den Rücken. Doch, etwas war anders, er wusste nur nicht gleich was es war. Dann aber fiel ihm auf, dass sich Remus Körper durchaus gewandelt hatte. In den einer jungen Frau. Um genauer zu sein hatte er nun wohl den Körper einer Fee oder Elfe, denn auch seine Haut war blässlich grün unterlaufen.

Nun saß Sirius also da, mit einer Jung-Elfe auf dem Boden liegend, die bewusstlos war... und es wohl auch noch einige Zeit bleiben würde. Hoffte er zumindest, er wusste ja nicht, was ihn dann erwarten würde. Doch sein Wunsch wurde ihm nicht erfüllt. Nur wenige Sekunden später, als er seine Gedanken beendet hatte, blinzelte der verwandelte Remus ihn verwundert an.

„N-Na, du Schlafmütze?"

Sirius versuchte so normal wie nur möglich zu wirken, aber das war angesichts dieser Situation wirklich nicht möglich. Remus hatte sich inzwischen aufgesetzt und sah an sich hinab, dass er kein Werwolf geworden war, war ihm ja sofort klar gewesen, doch jetzt schien er gleich wieder ins Nirwana wandern zu wollen, als er seinen Körper betrachtete.

„Ich bin... kein Werwolf...?"

„Nein, also... eher... na ja...!"

„Ich bin eine Elfe? Was soll das! Ich... das kann doch alles gar nicht sein!"

Remus sah Sirius verzweifelt an. Dieser konnte ihm aber auch nicht helfen und sicher auch keine Erklärung geben, für das, was eben geschehen war, für diesen neuen Körper. Er zog ihn einfach nur in seine Arme und hielt ihn – oder besser sie, fest. Remus zitterte unter der Umarmung, entzog sich ihr aber nicht. Ihm war inzwischen eiskalt, und so wurde er wenigstens wieder etwas wärmer.

„Was machen wir denn jetzt?"

Schon wieder eine Frage, auf die es wohl eher keine Antwort gab.

„Also, wir könnten... äh... ich weiß es nicht..."

Dass Sirius momentan etwas zu geschockt war, um sich irgendetwas Sinnigeres als diesen Satz auszudenken, hatte Remus zwar erwartet, aber erhofft hatte er sich etwas Anderes.

„Gut, was soll ich machen? Ich... dieser Körper..."

Eigentlich musste Remus gar nicht mehr weiterreden, Sirius war klar, was er meinte. Etwas Besseres konnte es ja gar nicht geben. Man erwartete, dass man sich, wie jeden Monat, in einen großen, bösen Werwolf verwandeln würde und heraus kommt, dass man zu einer Elfe wird.

„Ist doch nicht weiter schlimm. Das geht sicher wieder weg... denke ich mal..."

„Ich bin eine weibliche Elfe, glaubst Du, dass ich so auch nur einen Moment länger bleiben will?"

Nein, das erwartete er sicher nicht, aber was konnte er schon dagegen tun?

„Ist das für dich etwa schlimmer, als ein Werwolf zu sein? So bringst du mich wenigstens nicht gleich um, nur, weil ich ein Mensch bin."

Remus bitterböser Blick und auch sein wütendes Gezeter wollte so gar nicht zu ihm passen, es war ihm aber auch nicht zu verdenken. Obwohl es verwunderlich war, dass er, trotz seiner Wut, sich nicht aus Sirius Armen befreit hatte.

„Nein, schon gut. In dem Sinne ist es wahrscheinlich wirklich besser. Aber deswegen muss es mir ja auch nicht gleich gefallen, oder?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf, natürlich musste es das nicht. Ihm gefiel es ja auch nicht so Recht. Den ganzen Tag über war Remus bleich gewesen, jetzt war er grün. Das sah nicht unbedingt besser aus und erst Recht nicht gesünder.

„Vielleicht solltest Du... vielleicht sollten wir uns einfach Schlafen legen?"

Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste, aber Remus schien das nicht so zu sehen. Er stand auf und ging in der Hütte auf und ab.

„Ich kann jetzt unmöglich schlafen! Ich meine, was ist da nur schiefgelaufen? Das ist bisher noch nie passiert und ich hab... JAMES!"

Sirius, der noch immer am Boden saß hielt sich die Ohren zu.

„Schrei doch nicht so! Was hat James?" Er rappelte sich langsam auf, fiel aber beinahe wieder um, da Remus ihm erstaunlich fest auf die Brust tippte.

„Du weißt doch auch noch, warum er jetzt nachsitzen muss, oder nicht?"

„Ja, klar, weil... oha."

Natürlich hatte er das nicht vergessen, wie auch? James hatte einfach aus Spaß ein paar Kräuter in den Trank von Remus geschüttet, war deswegen in die Ecke gewandert und musste nun brav mit Severus lernen.

„Sei ihm nicht allzu böse, er wusste ja nicht, dass... so was dabei rauskommen würde..."

Diese Worte waren sinnlos, so wütend wie heute hatte er Remus noch nie erlebt, also würde er sich wohl kaum dazu überreden lassen, James nicht dafür zu hassen. Zumindest für die erste Zeit, irgendwann würde er sich sicherlich wieder beruhigen. Remus war kein nachtragender Mensch, konnte er auch nicht, solange er mit solchen Gestalten wie Sirius und James zusammen war.

„Komm schon, Remus... vergiss das jetzt doch einfach und lass uns Schlafen..."

Zunächst traf ihn ein kalter Blick, dann aber senkte der Andere den Kopf und seufzte leise. Remus konnte ja nicht verleugnen, dass Sirius Recht hatte. Gegen die jetzige Situation konnten sie sowieso nichts tun.

„Na schön. Aber morgen wird er sich was von mir anhören müssen... wenn ich dann wieder normal bin... denke ich doch... hoffe ich mal."

„Das wird schon wieder.", versuchte Sirius Remus aufzuheitern, was ihm aber nicht gelang. Er nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn zum Bett. Widerwillig setzte er sich und sah zu Sirius hinauf, welcher ihn sanft anlächelte, wie so oft und wie immer war seine Reaktion die gleiche. Er senkte den Blick, presste die Lippen fest aufeinander und verhielt sich so ruhig es nur ging. Nach einer Weile, die von Stille beherrscht war, legte sich Remus doch noch hin und schloss die Augen.

Als Remus aufwachte, setzte er sich sofort auf, rieb sich die Augen und suchte sich im Halbdunkeln den Weg zum Spiegel. Der wütende Aufschrei, der dem Blick in den Spiegel gefolgt war, weckte Sirius unsanft auf.

„Was soll denn der Lärm am frühen Morgen, Moony? Oh..."

„Das siehst du doch! Ich bin immer noch grün und... und...!"

Sirius schüttelte sich, es war noch frisch draußen, gähnte und ging dann auf den stotternden Remus zu. Dieser hatte inzwischen den Kopf zu Boden gewand und fixierte bitter den Boden. Er war sich nun sehr unsicher, ob er je wieder seine alte, normale Gestalt zurückbekommen würde, was er aber unbedingt wollte. Es gab einen besonderen Grund dafür, doch seine Gedanken daran verschwanden augenblicklich, als er sich in den Armen seines besten Freundes wiederfand.

„Sirius! Lass mich los, es ist schon in Ordnung, ich meine, ich kann es ja ohnehin nicht ändern..."

„Aber du fühlst dich nicht wohl, dir geht es schlecht... sogar ziemlich, also... lass mich doch."

Es war zwar noch ein leises, unwilliges Grummeln zu Hören, doch Remus versuchte nicht weiter, Sirius von sich zu schieben, lehnte sogar den Kopf an seine Brust und schloss kurz die Augen.

„Vielleicht ist es ja wie beim Froschkönig? Das wäre doch was Nettes, oder?", meinte Sirius nun grinsend, um seine leicht roten Wangen zu überspielen, die sich schlagartig gebildet hatten, als die junge Elfe, die eigentlich sein Kumpan war, sich an ihn geschmiegt hatte.

„Wie meinst du das? Willst du mich gegen die Wand schleudern?"

Sirius seufzte und schob Remus nun selbst ein Stückchen von sich, damit er besser dessen Gesicht mustern konnte. Dieses zeigte ihm eine verzweifelte Miene, begleitet von einem Versuch eines Lächelns, was sichtlich scheiterte.

„Nein, eigentlich meinte ich eher Küssen..."

Der sich öffnende Mund Remus' und die ebenso weit aufgerissenen Augen zeigten nicht, was genau hinter eben dieser Mimik steckte. Ein großer Schock, ein kleiner Schreck, oder doch gleich Panik?

Remus wich schnellstens Sirius Blick aus, schluckte schwer und versuchte sich wieder zu beruhigen. Nun hatten sie alle Beide einen hochroten Kopf, und anscheinend wusste keiner so Recht, was nun am besten zu Sagen wäre.

„Ich... ich weiß nicht, Sirius, das... das macht man nicht."

Der Angesprochene musste sich ein Lachen verkneifen, das verlegene Gesicht seines Freundes war unschlagbar, und unglaublich niedlich. Ganz wie das eines kleinen Mädchens, welches gerade dabei erwischt worden war, wie es sich Bonbons geklaut hatte, und sich nun vor der Schimpfe der Mutter drücken wollte, indem sie sich wie ein unschuldiger Engel gab.

Remus nestelte an den Knöpfen seines Hemdes herum, dass diese drohten bald abzureißen, da sie nur noch an einem dünnen Faden hingen.

„Wieso macht man das nicht? Momentan bist du ein Mädchen, oder?"

„Naturgeister sind geschlechtslos...", entgegnete Remus trocken.

„Mir doch jetzt egal, auf alle Fälle gibt es keinen Grund, es nicht zu tun!"

Damit wurde der inzwischen wieder verängstigt Dreinblickende gegen die nächstbeste Wand der Hütte gedrückt.

„Sirius! Lass das!" Die empört angehobene Stimme Remus' hielt Sirius nicht von seinem Vorhaben ab. Es bestärkte ihn viel mehr noch. Nie wollte Remus sich von ihm helfen lassen, immer wandte er sich von ihm ab. Bei James war das so gut wie nie der Fall.

„Wieso? Nenn mir einen Grund, und zwar einen berechtigten!"

„Ich will es nicht! Reicht dir das nicht? Ich dachte, wir wären Freunde!"

„Aber du möchtest deine normale Gestalt wieder, oder nicht? Probieren geht über Studieren, also zick hier nicht so rum!"

Sirius verzog das Gesicht, als Remus wieder dazu ansetzte, etwas zu sagen. Wenn es nach ihm ging, dann kam momentan nichts Gutes aus dessen Mund, weshalb dieser besser verschlossen werden sollte. Warum also nicht mit Sirius' Lippen?

„Ich möchte sie schon wieder, aber... wenn es geht, nicht so..."

Remus lehnte sich gegen Sirius Brust, seine Worte hatten einen flehenden Unterton gehabt, er wirkte richtiggehend verzweifelt.

„Ist dir die Vorstellung so dermaßen zuwider? Willst du's lieber mit James probieren?"

Ein geschockter Ausdruck trat auf Remus' Gesicht und er wusste einen Moment lang nicht, was er darauf antworten sollte. Wie meinte Sirius das überhaupt? Oder hatte er sich den leicht eifersüchtigen Ton in seiner Stimme nur eingebildet?

„S... so meinte ich das sicher nicht...! Ich will von gar keinem geküsst werden, verstanden?"

Die Hoffnung wurde sogleich im Keim erstickt, denn kurz darauf spürte er schon die warmen, rissigen Lippen auf seinen.

Stille umfing den Raum, und allein der Staub, der sich verwirbelte, und nur im Lichtstrahl des Fensters zu erkennen war, zeigte, dass die Zeit nicht stehen geblieben war. Das würde sie auch nicht, um das aber für diesen Moment vergessen zu können, schloss Remus die Augen, das allerdings auch in der Hoffnung sein Herzschlag könnte sich etwas beruhigen und absenken, schlug ihm das Herz doch gerade mindestens bis zum Hals.

„Hallo, ihr Zwei...? Holla! Das ist ja eine Überraschung..."

James streckte den Kopf zur Tür der Hütte herein und betrachtete mit seinem wohl bisher breitesten Grinsen, wie Remus Sirius in heller Panik von sich stieß.

„Es... ist nicht so wie du denkst! Oh...?"

Remus sah an sich herab, betaste seinen Brustkorb und war äußerst erleichtert zu sehen, dass er wieder war, was er nun mal war: Ein Junge.

Sirius stand genervt wieder vom Boden auf, packte James am Kragen und schüttelte ihn, ehe er bemerkte, dass noch jemand hinter seinem besten Freund stand. Leicht verzweifelt und ziemlich verschüchtert hielt sich Severus hinter James versteckt.

„Oho... uns musst du stören, wo es interessant wird, aber du konntest dich gestern wohl in aller Ruhe vergnügen, hm?"

„Wie meinst du das!"

Severus Gesicht strahlte so grell vor Röte wie es keine Neonlampe je schaffen würde. James schien Sirius Frage nichts weiter auszumachen, und Severus wütende Nachfragen überhörte er gekonnt. „Tja, das war eben die Entschädigung fürs Nachsitzen. Du musstest ja nicht... außerdem kann ich nichts dafür, wenn du es nicht schaffst dein Objekt der Begierde herumzukriegen."

Remus sah die zunächst perplex an, packte Severus dann aber am Arm und schleppte ihn, der von dieser Aktion reichlich verwirrt war, riss Remus ihn doch abrupt aus seiner Hasstirade, aus der Hütte.

„Das muss ich mir nicht anhören. Wirklich nicht."

„Hey, Honeys, wartet mal!", James Stimme hallte durch den Verbotenen Wald. Er und Sirius folgten den anderen Beiden sofort nach draußen, hatten aber Schwierigkeiten dem Schritttempo nachzukommen.

„Ich hab gesagt, ihr sollt warten!"

Remus aber lief, mit Severus im Schlepptau, weiter Richtung Schloss und hatte nicht vor anzuhalten. Er wollte einfach nur seine Ruhe haben, war er doch noch immer verwirrt von dem, was ihm bis eben noch so außergewöhnlich schöne Gefühle bereitet hatte.

„Du, Remus... du tust mir weh... außerdem… ich kann nicht so schnell."

„Oh, entschuldige bitte, ich war nur so außer mir."

Remus ließ sofort Severus Hand los und lehnte sich gegen die kalte Steinmauer Hogwarts'. Hier hatten sie Ruhe, James und Sirius hatten ihnen nicht mehr folgen können, als sie innerhalb des Waldes ein paar Schlangenlinien genommen hatten.

„Ist schon okay.", murmelte Severus, der äußert verlegen im taufeuchten Gras stand und wie immer seinen Blick gesenkt hielt. So war es bei ihm immer. Remus konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, dass Severus schon einmal jemandem bei einem Gespräch direkt in die Augen gesehen hätte. Vielleicht hatte er Angst, man könnte zu viel in seinem Blick lesen, was er niemandem zeigen wollte?

„Was war denn nun eigentlich mit dir und Remus, Pad?"

Erschöpft setzte sich James auf einen Baumstumpf und wartete darauf, dass sich Sirius auch setzte, was dieser aber nicht vorhatte. Nervös ging er auf und ab, James folgte seinen Bewegungen eine Weile, ehe er seufzte, selbst wieder aufstand und Sirius an den Schultern schnappte um ihn zum Stehen zu bringen.

„Ich hab dich was gefragt!"

„Was? Oh, ach ja... ist eine lange Geschichte – du bist übrigens Schuld an der Misere."

James schien zunächst nicht zu verstehen, um was es ging, doch langsam dämmerte es ihm. Er erinnerte sich schwach daran, dass er gestern etwas in Remus Kessel gemischt hatte.

„Ups... sorry. was ist denn passiert?"

Man merkte James an, dass es ihm nicht wirklich Leid tat, aber Sirius war momentan außer Atem und hätte nicht genug Kraft gehabt, James für seine Sorglosigkeit in einen handgreiflichen Machtkampf zu zerren.

„Remus hat sich verwandelt..."

James nickte wissend: „Natürlich, wie jeden Monat!", was Sirius mit einem wütenden Schnauben beantwortete. Wie jeden Monat, nein, so war die Verwandlung sicher nicht abgelaufen.

„Er hat sich in eine Elfe verwandelt – weiblich, wohlgemerkt."

Ein weit offenstehender Mund zeigte, dass James alles, aber sicher nicht das erwartet hatte. Selbst sein Grinsen und auch jegliches hämische Lachen schien ihm vergangen zu sein, allerdings nicht allzu lange, dann lachte er doch schallend los.

„HEY! Remus ging's nicht besonders gut heute Nacht, und das ist alles deine Schuld!"

„Ist ja schon gut, nur, ich dachte gerade, ob er dir so wohl noch besser gefallen hat?"

Außer einem Grummeln war nichts weiter zu vernehmen, James breites Grinsen konnte man aber wohl noch aus meilenweiter Entfernung sehen.

„Nein, hat er nicht. Er... war unglücklich, und ich hasse es, wenn er das ist."

„Ich verstehe."

Das Grinsen war einem sanftmütigen, verständnisvollen Lächeln gewichen, dass eine gewisse Vorfreude nicht verbergen konnte. Er hatte nun schon lange genug daran gearbeitet, dass seine beiden Freunde, die eindeutig etwas mehr, als es gewöhnlich war, füreinander empfanden, sich näher kamen und jetzt schien endlich der Zeitpunkt gekommen zu sein. Vielleicht wäre seine „Mission", die beiden zusammenzubringen, ja schon sehr bald erfüllt?

„Du magst ihn, oder? Sirius, meine ich."

Severus Flüstern war nicht lauter geworden, als zuvor, aber Remus horchte nun interessiert auf. Diese Art von Gespräch lag ihnen beiden eigentlich nicht besonders, doch vielleicht war es gut, ein paar Dinge mit jemandem austauschen zu können, dem es ähnlich ging und allzu unterschiedlich waren sie sich nicht, auch wenn Sirius und James das stets betonten, sie hatten durchaus gewisse Gemeinsamkeiten.

„Ja, durchaus, doch... sogar sehr."

Severus nickte bestätigend, was nicht unbedingt die Reaktion war, die Remus erwartet hatte. Sie war allerdings besser, als die, die James gebracht hatte, als dieser aus ihm herausgequetscht hatte, dass Sirius ihm mehr bedeutete, als nur ein guter Freund.

James hatte wie üblich reagiert. Zunächst einmal gehässig lachend, dann verständnisvoll, ehe er wieder in seine alltäglichen Euphorien verfiel. Er wollte, dass Remus gleich zu Sirius gehen sollte und ihm seine Liebe gestehen. Dass dieser vielleicht gar kein Interesse an so etwas haben würde, Remus dann vielleicht sogar abstoßend finden würde, daran dachte James nicht. Höchstwahrscheinlich mit purer Absicht. Solche Dinge waren ihm recht egal, Spannung war nun einmal seine liebste Art zu leben. Dass er sein Lebensmotto „Man lebt nur einmal" an seinen Freunden ausließ, war mit Sicherheit eine seiner negativsten Eigenschaften, auch, wenn es durchaus dadurch schon positive Erlebnisse gegeben hatte.

Wie der Kuss von vor kurzer Zeit... selbst, wenn das Ereignis, welches zu diesem geführt hatte, sicherlich kein schönes gewesen war.

„Und du...? Ich meine nicht Sirius, aber James. Ihr scheint euch... nun ja, etwas näher gekommen zu sein?"

Remus deutete, nun leicht schmunzelnd, auf Severus Hals, der deutliche Blutergüsse zeigte. Severus beeilte sich, sie mit seinen Händen abzudecken, konnte dafür seine Röte umso weniger verstecken.

„M... m... musst du gerade sagen."

Remus winkte ab, viel war nicht passiert. Sicher nicht so viel, wie zwischen Severus und James – dem er alles, aber sicher nicht das, zugetraut hatte.

„Muss ich das?"

Severus nahm die Hände wieder von seinem Hals und sah Remus vorab fragend an, bevor er ein leichtes Lächeln zustande brachte.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht... aber vielleicht bald, wer weiß?"

Severus war zwar nun nicht mehr errötet, dafür aber der Andere umso mehr. Möglicherweise hatte er recht.

„Hast du es ihm wenigstens gesagt? Dass du ihn liebst, meine ich?"

James stellte diese Frage, als sei sie das natürlichste der Welt, abgesehen davon natürlich, dass sie sich auf zwei Jungen bezog, diese sich schon sehr lange kannten, eigentlich die besten Freunde waren und einer davon ein Werwolf, der vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch eine Elfe gewesen war.

„Was? Hast du sie noch alle! Ich sagte doch, es ging ihm nicht gut..."

„Und das ist eine Entschuldigung dafür, dass du zu feige warst, ihm deine Gefühle zu gestehen? Oder glaubst du, er hätte dann einen Herzinfarkt bekommen – ob nun vor Freude, oder vor Ekel mit einem Schuss Panik...?"

Sirius schüttelte den Kopf. Natürlich, James lag damit nicht falsch, was er sagte war durchaus richtig. Wahrscheinlich war er wirklich nur zu feige gewesen, um Remus die Wahrheit zu sagen. Allerdings war es dann auch nicht klüger gewesen, ihn stattdessen ohne Weiteres einfach zu küssen.

Was auch James anmerkte, begleitet von einem reichlich genervten Seufzen und Kopfschütteln.

„Aber küssen, ja, das kannst du ihn gerade noch so, hm? Pad, Pad..."

„Ja doch, ja! Alles, was du sagst stimmt mal wieder, ich bin ein Versager und Feigling, bist du jetzt zufrieden?"

James sah Sirius etwas verwirrt an, dass dieser so aus der Haut fahren würde, hatte er nicht erwartet, und auch sicherlich nicht beabsichtigt.

„So meinte ich das eigentlich nicht, aber gut, wenn du meinst... Einsicht ist der erste Weg zur Besserung, nicht wahr?" Es war ein ziemlich kläglicher Versuch, normal und nicht irritiert zu wirken, von James, der Sirius offensichtlich nicht entzückte, da dieser wütend davon stampfte um sich seinen Weg zurück zum Schloss zu bahnen.

„HEY! Es ist gefährlich allein im Wald, du Vollidiot, warte gefälligst!"

Sirius wartete nicht auf ihn, ließ aber nur Sekunden später, nach dem ihn James aus den Augen verloren hatte, einen gellenden Schrei von sich.

„Was war das!", fragte Severus, am Boden zusammengekauert und zitternd, voller im Gesicht geschriebener Panik.

„Nicht was, sondern wer...! Das war Sirius! Diese Dummköpfe, was halten sie sich auch so lange im Verbotenen Wald auf?"

Ohne weiter zu überlegen, oder Rücksicht auf den verstörten Severus zu nehmen, machte sich Remus wieder auf den Weg in den Wald. Er hoffe nur, dass Sirius nichts schlimmes passiert war, aber man konnte nie wissen und er hatte definitiv ein unheimliches Talent dafür, sich in dumme bis extrem gefährliche Situationen zu bringen.

„Remus, warte doch!"

Auch Severus hatte sich nun erhoben und rannte hinter Remus her, der sein Tempo immer mehr beschleunigte, anstatt auf den Anderen zu warten. Er hörte ihn schon gar nicht mehr, seine Gedanken waren in diesem Moment ganz bei Sirius, und der Vorstellung, dass dieser vielleicht in Lebensgefahr sein konnte – oder sogar schon tot.

James, Severus und Remus kamen zeitgleich zu der Stelle, an der sie den Ausgangspunkt von Sirius Aufschrei vermuteten. Sie konnten sich umsehen so lange sie wollten, fanden aber dennoch keinerlei Spur von Sirius.

„Wie vom Erdboden verschluckt...", keuchte James, der vollkommen außer Atem war, hatte er doch vorhin nicht einmal genug Zeit gehabt sich zu erholen und nun schon wieder einen längeren Spurt hinter sich hatte.

„Ja, aber... wo kann er nur sein? Allzu weit weg nicht..."

Remus war der einzige, der sich inzwischen nicht an einen Baum gelehnt hatte und stattdessen weiter mitten in einem kreisrunden Loch stand, in dem keine Pflanzen wuchsen. James zog Severus an sich, der unterdessen noch blasser geworden war, als er es ohnehin schon gewesen war, und aussah, als ob er gleich zusammenbrechen würde.

Severus riss die Augen weit auf, anscheinend war ihm ein Licht aufgegangen.

„REMUS, WEG DA! Das ist Treibsand!"

So überraschend Severus neue, kräftige und laute Stimme war, so wenig Zeit war, sich darüber zu wundern, da Remus drohte in der Schlicke zu versinken.

„Nicht bewegen, sonst zieht er dich nur noch schneller nach unten."

„Du kennst dich ja richtig mit so was aus, Sev...?"

James mühte sich mit aller Kraft ab Remus aus dem Schlamm zu zerren, der ihn anscheinend um keinen Preis der Welt mehr hergeben wollte.

„Na ja, das... das ist eine längere Geschichte... dafür ist jetzt nicht der richtige Moment."

Remus nickte heftig mit dem Kopf, sprechen konnte er nicht mehr, da er nun schon bis zu den Wangen im Sand steckte.

„Severus sagte doch, dass du dich nicht bewegen sollst! Verdammt..."

Bevor auch noch James im Schlamm versinken konnte, machte er einen Satz nach hinten, sodass er außerhalb der Gefahrenzone war.

Nun war nicht nur Sirius verschwunden, nein, auch Remus war ihnen abhanden gekommen. Das einzige gute war, dass sie nun wussten, was mit Sirius geschehen war, bevor Remus das gleiche Schicksal ereilt hatte.

„Was machen wir jetzt, James?"

Severus war bewusst, dass es wohl am besten wäre, Hilfe zu holen, andererseits auch so gut wie unmöglich.

„Das geht nicht, Sev... das können wir nicht, wie sollten wir das hier alles erklären!"

„Ja, schon... aber wir können doch auch nichts ausrichten, oder? Wenn sie... wenn sie vielleicht schon...", Severus schluckte schwer, seine Stimme war noch während des Satzes gebrochen und schließendlich kaum mehr zu hören, als er ihn beendet hatte.

„Keine Sorge, die beiden sind sicher okay."

Überzeugend wirkte es nicht, was er da gesagt hatte, aber die feste Umarmung, in die er Severus schloss, schien diesen wieder etwas beruhigen zu können.

„Das ist sicherlich kein normaler Treibsand... wahrscheinlich sind sie einfach nur „durchgefallen"...!"

Severus schnaubte verächtlich. Natürlich, hier in diesem Wald gab es viel Magie, aber er zweifelte sehr daran, dass dieser Schlicksand dazugehören würde.

„James, das glaubst du doch selbst nicht."

Wie recht er damit hatte, und wie sehr James sich gegen diese Wahrheit sträubte. Er kaute unruhig auf seinen Lippen herum, was er stets tat, wenn er ernsthaft nachdachte. Um dieses Mal zu einem zufriedenstellenden und nutzvollen Ergebnis zu kommen, musst er sich wohl die Lippen inklusive Zunge abbeißen, war doch nichts in Sicht, was die Situation hätte mildern können.

Remus war hart auf dem Boden aufgeschlagen, nachdem er lange das Gefühl gehabt hatte, er würde ewig fallen.

„Aua, verdammt... was ist das hier?"

Die Umgebung, in der er gelandet war, schien nur aus feuchtem Moos und Schlingpflanzen zu bestehen und obwohl er definitiv unterhalb der Erde war, so war in diesem Erdloch, das anscheinend keine Öffnung hatte, doch hellstes Tageslicht.

Dadurch wirkten die Gewächse durchscheinend und grellgrün, es schien, als ob man jede Faser erkennen könnte und durch diese Blut laufen würde, als würde der gesamte Hohlraum ein Eigenleben führen und pulsieren.

„Ich sollte mich beeilen hier wegzukommen, hab ich das ungute Gefühl..."

„Ach, du auch hier, Moony?", meinte ein ziemlich zerknautscht aussehender Sirius, der mitten in einem Gestrüpp aus puckerndem Efeu und Ranken lag und von den Schlingen festgehalten zu werden schien.

Remus konnte sich nur schwer ein Lachen verkneifen, grinste anstatt dessen nur boshaft und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sirius rollte die Augen und zappelte wild, versuchte damit sich zu befreien, wurde aber nur noch fester von dem Grünzeug gepackt.

„Jetzt hilf mir schon...! Herrje... das ist ja widerlich, das Zeug!"

„Da bist du selber Schuld, dass du jetzt in dieser Situation bist, oder nicht? Warum sollte ich dir helfen? Wegen dir bin ich ja jetzt auch hier..."

Sirius blinzelte zunächst verwirrt, ehe er leise, verschmitzt auflachte. Remus war bei diesen Worten leicht rot angelaufen. Man konnte es wegen dem neongleichen Licht nicht allzu gut erkennen, aber Sirius war es dennoch aufgefallen.

„Soso, wegen mir also? Hast du dir solche Sorgen gemacht...? Wie süß von dir, Moony."

„Ich... nenn mich nicht süß... außerdem... wir sind Freunde... natürlich mache ich mir Sorgen um meine Freunde!", entrüstete sich Remus, gab sich aber doch geschlagen und half Sirius aus dem Griff der Pflanzen. Alleine würde er ja doch nicht hier herauskommen können.

„Ist schon okay, aber... ich mag dich trotzdem anders, auch, wenn es von deiner Seite her nie so sein wird."

Remus wich einen Schritt zurück, als Sirius seine Arme um ihn legte, und als dieser ihn fester an sich drückte, hoffte er nur, dass sein immer schneller pochendes Herz nicht bemerkt wurde, hätte es doch sonst vielleicht zuviel verraten, was wirklich in ihm vorging.

„Lass mich los, Sirius. Wir müssen einen Weg hier heraus finden."

„Hm, das mag sein, aber... kann ich nicht noch für einen Moment? Du bist so schön warm und hier unten ist es so kalt..." Eigentlich war es in dieser Erdhöhle alles andere als kalt, das Licht, woher auch immer es kam, war nicht nur schön hell, sondern strahlte auch genug Wärme aus, um in diesem kleinen, grünen Untergrund, locker zwanzig Grad herzustellen. Aber Remus ließ sich die kleine Lüge gefallen, murmelte: „Wenn du meinst.", und schloss die Augen.

Sich zu wehren wäre reine Energieverschwendung gewesen, erst recht angesichts der Tatsache, dass ihm die Umarmung selbst Wohlbehagen bereitete.

„So friedfertig auf einmal? Das ist man ja gar nicht von dir gewohnt..."

„Hm...", nuschelte er, zu müde, jetzt eine richtige Antwort zu geben, und auch, weil er keine wusste.

„Wir müssen hier raus, Sirius. Was, wenn die Luft knapp wird? Oder Sonstiges... also... lass mich jetzt los, ja?"

Es waren mehrere Minuten, wenn nicht eine ganze Stunde vergangen, in der sie einfach nur aneinander geschmiegt mitten in dem Erdloch gestanden hatte, ohne, dass einer von ihnen auch nur einmal etwas gesagt hätte. Es war auch nicht nötig gewesen, selbst, wenn es noch so viel Unausgesprochenes zwischen ihnen gab, in dieser Zeit, war alles, wie es sein sollte, wenn auch, mit einem ziemlich bitteren Beigeschmack der Unwissenheit.

„Ja, ja, ist ja schon gut... danke übrigens, war sehr schön mit dir." Dass Sirius Zwinkern ein trauriges Lächeln auf Remus Lippen zauberte, bemerkte dieser nicht mehr, da er sich umgedreht hatte und an den Wänden empor sah, die ohne Ende in den Himmel zu schießen schienen.

„Sie sind schon viel zu lange weg, James! Wir müssen irgendwas machen... im Schloss wird man uns schon suchen..."

Severus, der noch nie irgendeine Unterrichtsstunde gefehlt hatte, schien inzwischen doppelt nervös zu sein. Einerseits, weil er seinen Rekord, kein einziges Mal in einem kompletten Schuljahr zu fehlen, zunichte machen würde, andererseits, weil es vielleicht auch seine Schuld war, wenn jemand zu Schaden kommen würde.

So sehr er Sirius auch verachtete, so war er doch auch jemand, der es nicht mochte, wenn jemand litt, auch, wenn er diese sanftmütige Seite stets zu verstecken suchte.

„Ja, ist ja schon gut. Lass uns gehen. Wir können hier nichts für die Zwei machen. Wir sollten uns mal in der Bibliothek umsehen..."

„DU in der Bibliothek?" Unbeabsichtigt fing Severus an zu lachen. Eine Welt mit Magie – nicht nur vorstellbar, sondern eine Tatsache, aber James, umgeben von Büchern?

„Haha, sehr komisch, Kleiner.", entgegnete James ihm trocken, packte ihn am Arm und zog ihn hinter sich her. Wieder mal hatte Severus Schwierigkeiten mit ihm Schritt zu halten, wie er es bei jeder Person hatte. Er war einfach nicht sportlich, er war der stille Denkertyp und irgendetwas Anderes wollte er auch gar nicht sein. Wenn er nun aber mit James öfter zusammen sein sollte, was wohl so sein würde, dann sollte er sich, wie er dachte, wohl besser darum bemühen, seine Kondition aufzustocken.

Als James das schwere Atmen hinter sich bemerkte, verlangsamte er sein Schritttempo. Kaum zu glauben, dass, nicht einmal ganze vierundzwanzig Stunden zuvor, sie sich immer nur gehasst und dementsprechend verhalten hatten.

„Tut mir Leid, dass ich dir deinen Rekord versaut habe. Gerade jetzt, im letzten Jahr..."

James, der den Satz leise in Severus Ohr gehaucht hatte, zog ihn beim Ankommen im Schloss zunächst in eine Ruhe Ecke, um ihn zu küssen, ihn anzulächeln und damit wenigstens den Versuch zu starten, die traurige Mimik zu verjagen. Das gelang ihm, wie ihm sonst auch alles gelang.

„Danke, James. Sonst... ansonsten hattest du immer versucht, mir kaputtzumachen, was ich schaffen wollte."

Severus stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und erwiderte den eben bekommenen Kuss, wenn auch um einiges schüchterner.

„Vielleicht war ich ja eifersüchtig?"

James lehnte den Kopf auf die Schulter des Anderen, der daraufhin mit seinen schlanken, langen Fingern durch das verschwitzte Haar fuhr. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, auf was James hätte eifersüchtig sein können, stellte aber lieber nicht in Frage, dass es so gewesen sein konnte.

„Du hast dich immer nur mit dir beschäftigt, beziehungsweise mit deinen Aufgaben, mit Lernen... du warst der Einzige, der mich nicht beachtet. Nie. Erst, als ich angefangen habe, dir wehzutun."

„Hm... deswegen hast du also...?", hakte Severus ungläubig nach. „Das ist doch kein Grund...!"

„Für mich war es aber einer, ich wollte nun mal unbedingt deine Aufmerksamkeit, und mir war egal, wie ich die bekomme! Schimpf mich einen besitzergreifenden Macho..."

„Das bist du auch! Allerdings... ich bin nicht der Typ, der nachtragend ist."

Severus griff nach James Hand, hielt sie eine Weile, ehe er lächelnd nun James hinter sich herzog, in die Bibliothek, in der um diese Uhrzeit kaum ein Mensch zu finden war, da die meisten im Unterricht waren, oder sich draußen am See vergnügten, ganz nach Jahrgang.

Ihre Schritte hallten an den Wänden wider, wenn auch sonst nichts zu hören war. Sie mussten nur aufpassen, dass man sie nicht erwischte.

„Da wären wir, das ist die..."

„Ich weiß, was das ist, Dummchen... willst du mich veralbern?"

„Entschuldige, war nicht so gemeint." Severus ging schnurstracks durch die verwinkelten Gänge, zog im hinteren Teil des großen, und vor allem hohen Raumes, mehrere Bücher aus den Regalen und setzte sich an einen der Tische, die am besten beleuchtet waren, weil sie direkt neben den Fenstern standen. Von dort aus hatte man auch einen guten Ausblick auf das Quidditchfeld und den Verbotenen Wald.

„Du bist hier ziemlich oft, oder? Hast du mich als beobachtet, hm?" Anstatt, wie James es sich gedacht hatte, verlegen den Kopf wegzudrehen, lächelte Severus nur sanft und studierte das Buch über Treibsand.

Zum nun schon dreizehnten Mal kugelte Sirius wieder die Wände, die er seit Stunden versuchte heraufzuklettern, hinunter, während Remus weiterhin verständnislos den Kopf schüttelte. Er hatte ihm ja gleich gesagt, dass das nichts bringen würde. Die Wände waren voller Pflanzen und grünem, undefinierbarem Schleim.

„Jetzt hör schon auf damit. Das bringt nichts. Wir müssen einen anderen Weg finden. Wir könnten doch..."

„Nein, das können wir nicht! Ich krieche nicht durch dieses komische Loch da! Vielleicht ist es verhext, oder einfach nur eine Sackgasse, oder es ist auch voll mit diesem ekligen Schleim..."

„Manchmal bist du schlimmer als ein Mädchen, Pad."

Remus kniete sich auf die feuchte, matschige Erde und machte sich auf den Weg durch den kleinen Durchgang, den er vor einer halben Stunde entdeckt hatte und Sirius hatte schmackhaft machen wollen, als einmalig gute Fluchtmöglichkeit, aus dieser prekären Situation. Aber der Herr war sich ja zu schön, als dass er sich durch ein schlammiges Etwas durchzwingen würde, und zu eitel, um zuzugeben, dass er keine gute Idee gehabt hatte.

„Jetzt komm schon hinterher! Oder willst du hier unten versauern?"

„Nein, ist ja schon gut. Ich komm ja schon... aber nicht, dass mir es behagen würde." Man hörte deutlich die Würgegeräusche, die Sirius gespielt übertrieb und Remus schmunzeln ließ.

„Wir haben's geschafft, wir sind draußen!"

Erleichtert atmete Remus die frische Luft ein. Wie unschwer zu erkennen war, war es wohl schon später Nachmittag geworden, es war so dunkel, dass man kaum seine Hand vor Augen sehen konnte. Dieser Ort war merkwürdig, vielleicht verhext, vielleicht lag ein Fluch auf ihm...? Auf alle Fälle war es zu dunkel, als es eigentlich hätte sein können.

Sirius kroch erst ein paar Minuten nach Remus aus ihrem rettenden Durchlass.

„Schön und gut... aber... igitt...", Sirius strich sich angeekelt den giftgrünen Schleim vom Umhang, „... wo sind wir? Das sieht nicht nach dem Verbotenen Wald aus, Moony... wo hast du uns nur hingebracht, hm?"

Remus schenkte Sirius einen kurzen, scharfen und vorwerfenden Blick, der deutlich zeigte, was er sagen wollte: „Ach, und DU hättest es natürlich besser gemacht, hm?"

„Bin ja schon still, bin ja schon still. Trotzdem wäre es nett zu wissen, wie wir jetzt wieder nach Hogwarts kommen sollen, wenn wir nicht mal wissen, wo wir überhaupt sind!" Sirius versuchte vergeblich ruhig zu klingen, es gelang ihm allerdings nicht. Er war einfach zu impulsiv als Mensch an sich, um in dieser aussichtslosen Lage ruhig bleiben zu können.

„Das kriegen wir schon hin. Hast du deinen Zauberstab griffbereit?"

„Ja doch, hetz mich nicht so. Was hast du überhaupt vor? Ich glaube nicht, dass wir von hier aus viel erreichen können, mit unseren Zauberkünsten."

„Du mit deinen vielleicht nicht, Sirius. Das kommt davon, wenn man nie im Unterricht aufpasst und immer nur abschreibt."

Nachdem sich Sirius widerwillig doch dazu hatte bewegen lassen, Remus bei seinem Plan zu helfen, schien dieser wieder bessere Laune zu haben, wenn auch nicht für lange, denn sein geniales Vorhaben, doch einfach ihre Besen herbeizurufen, funktionierte nicht.

Sirius brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, auch, wenn es bei ihm selbst ebenso wenig geklappt hatte.

„Ich hab dir doch gesagt, dass es uns nichts bringen wird! Oder! Ich hab's gleich gesagt!"

„Deswegen musst du nicht so brüllen... ich gebe ja zu, dass es vielleicht doch keine so gute Idee war, aber... dir fällt ja auch nichts Besseres ein, oder!"

„Von wegen! Du hast mich ja nicht mal zu Wort kommen lassen. Ich hab sehr wohl eine... Remus?"

„Was denn? Von hier aus hat man eine bessere Aussicht. Hier ist es heller, viel heller sogar!"

Remus war auf einen Felsvorsprung geklettert. Sirius hatte nicht bemerkt, dass der Andere sich von ihm entfernt hatte, da es während ihrer kleinen Uneinigkeit noch um einiges dunkler geworden war.

„Wo bist du! Herrje... du könntest auch mal Rücksicht nehmen, wenn du mich sowieso schon für einen Depp hältst."

Nach einiger Zeit, in der Sirius einfach nur ziellos durch die Gegend gelaufen war, spürte er, wie eine Hand ihn an den Schultern packte und somit den Weg wies. Sirius ging nur ein paar Schritte, und doch wurde es mit einem Schlag hell, als ob man ihm mit einer Halogenlampe direkt ins Gesicht gestrahlt hätte.

„Herrje... das wird ja immer besser!", verkündete Sirius lautstark und hörbar in immer schlechter werdender Gemütsverfassung.

Remus störte das nicht weiter, er ließ seinen Blick über die Ebene schweifen, die sich vor ihnen aufgetan hatte, und aus einem grünen Etwas in das nächste zu gehen schien. So kamen sie von hier sicher nie weg, was Sirius schon mit einem entnervten Stöhnen kundgetan hatte, ehe Remus überhaupt zu Wort hätte kommen können.

„Hast du eine Idee?"

„Nett, dass du mich das auch mal fragst, anstatt mich nur anzumeckern."

„Entschuldige bitte... aber, du musst zugeben, deine Ideen waren bisher immer der... nun, gefährlicheren Natur, was die Ausführung betrifft."

Sirius setzte vorsichtig einen Fuß auf die Masse, die aus Seegras zu bestehen schien. Hier war entweder alles zu dunkel, um eine Farbe deuten zu können, oder dunkel-, bis neonfarben grünlich.

„Geht es? Kann man darauf laufen? ... oh ...", meinte Remus teilnahmslos, kaum bevor Sirius begann in dem Wasser, oder vielleicht war es auch eher Brei, ein gallertartiges Gebilde, zu versinken.

Er verschränkte die Arme und sah zu, wie das Bein seines besten Freundes anscheinend gerade dabei war aufgefressen zu werden und den Restkörper mit ins Verderben ziehen zu wollen.

„Nicht schon wieder... als ob einmal nicht reichen würde!"

Da Sirius nicht vorhatte, noch einmal zu versinken, packte er nach Remus, der zunächst etwas strauchelte, sich dann aber wieder aufrecht halten konnte und Sirius half, sich aus der innigen Umarmung des breiigen Sees zu befreien.

„Danke, für dein Mitgefühl und dein schnelles Reaktionsvermögen, Moony."

„Kein Problem.", entgegnete der Angesprochene monoton. „Also ist das hier gar keine trockene Ebene, sondern ein Gewässer..."

„Blitzmerker! Das hätte ich ja jetzt nie vermutet!"

Remus ignorierte Sirius fluchen, und widmete sich in Gedanken ganz der Problemlösung.

„Wenn wir ein Boot hätten..."

„... haben wir aber nicht, oder siehst du das anders?", antwortete ihm Sirius trocken, ohne, dass Remus ihn je angesprochen hätte.

Remus hob daraufhin skeptisch eine Augenbraue an, hielt sich aber im Zaum, um Sirius keinen Vortrag über seine kompetenten Auskünfte zu geben. Sie hatten jetzt besseres zutun, angesichts des Sees, der vor ihnen lag, und der Dunkelheit hinter ihnen.

„Nein, tue ich nicht. Aber vielleicht lässt sich von hieraus etwas mit Magie erreichen. Probieren geht über Studieren."

„Sagt genau die richtige Person. So kennt man dich ja gar nicht. Du taust richtig auf, hm? Vielleicht sollte ich öfter mal im Boden versinken."

Remus wäre beinahe der Versuchung erlegen, Sirius in die grüne Pampe, die sich meilenweit vor ihnen auftat, zu stoßen, beherrschte sich dann aber doch noch. Das hätte ihm ohnehin nichts gebracht, alleine hatte er hier wohl kaum eine Chance und bleiben wollte er an diesem Ort nicht.

„Vielleicht hätte ich dich in dem Loch im Verbotenen Wald einfach versauern lassen sollen?"

„Das hättest du nie im Leben. Dazu magst du mich zu sehr."

Sirius schien nicht peinlich zu sein, was er da gerade gesagt hatte. Ganz im Gegenteil, er war voll von sich überzeugt. Womöglich, weil er genau wusste, dass stimmte, was er sagte.

„Ja, mag gut sein.", entgegnete ihm Remus lächelnd und streckte die Hand nach ihm aus. „Ich mag dich wirklich sehr."

„Hm..." Sirius ergriff Remus Hand und stellte sich neben ihn, den Blick auf ihn geheftet, ebenfalls lächelnd. „Das freut mich."

„Jetzt müssten wir nur noch wissen, wie wir hier wegkommen. Dieses Grün ist ja ätzend."

„Beruhig dich, Pad. Ich hab da so eine Idee..."

„Die da wäre?"

„Du hättest öfter im Unterricht zuhören sollen. Jetzt ist es zu spät."

Bevor Sirius noch weiter etwas hätte sagen können, drückte Remus ihn schon an sich und murmelte leise einen Zauberspruch. Um Sirius dazu zu bringen, nichts zu sagen, lächelte er zunächst beschwichtigend, ehe er die Lippen auf seine legte, da er genau wusste, dass sein Freund sonst die Beschwörung zunichte gemacht hätte... und er küsste ihn auch, weil er es in eben diesem Moment, in dem sie von kleinen, glühenden Kugeln umkreist wurden, wollte. Bevor sich diese an ihre Körper hefteten und so hell erstrahlten, dass jede Möglichkeit, etwas sehen zu können, ihnen genommen wurde, hatten beide schon längst die Augen geschlossen.

Ein Blitz ließ Severus und James hochschrecken, die es sich währenddessen in der Bibliothek gemütlich gemacht hatten, wenn auch von Seiten Severus' aus zunächst unfreiwillig.

„Ach, wird wohl bloß ein Gewitter sein." James setzte sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl, während Severus wie erstarrt nach draußen sah.

„Aber, da sind ja nicht mal Wolken!"

„Mir doch egal. Nun komm schon wieder her." Der Versuch, Severus wieder auf seinen Schoß zu ziehen, scheiterte kläglich.

„James! Lass das, du hattest deinen Spaß, jetzt lass mich in Ruhe!" Unsanft schlug er James auf die Finger, um ihn davon abzubringen, an seinem Umhang zu zerren. Schnell trat er einen Schritt zur Seite, um neuen Attacken auszuweichen.

„Oh, Sev, du bist so ein verdammter Spielverderber, weißt du das...?"

„Du überlegst dir nie, ob dich jemand bei deinen Untaten erwischt, oder?"

„Untaten? Ist es eine Untat, dich zu küssen? Umso besser, ich liebe es, wenn etwas verboten ist. Da macht es gleich noch mal so viel Spaß!"

„Du bist unmöglich, James!" Severus Gesicht strahlte nun in allen möglichen Rotvariationen, er sah aus wie ein ganz besonders schön verziertes Dach, mit vielen, verschiedenen Ziegeln.

Schnellstens bemühte er sich darum, seine Konzentration wieder dem Blitz von eben zu widmen. Draußen war kein Anzeichen mehr dafür zu sehen, aber er war sich sicher, dass das kein normaler Blitzschlag gewesen sein konnte.

„Dann bin ich das halt. Was starrst du jetzt so aus dem Fenster? Da ist nichts! So was nennt man Natur, weißt du!"

„Den Kommentar hättest du dir sparen können."

Severus rollte genervt mit den Augen, James schien das Alles nicht besonders ernst zu nehmen, obwohl seine zwei besten Freunde vielleicht sogar schon tot waren, war er vollkommen ausgelassen.

Er stand auf, und packte Severus an der Hüfte, zog ihn nah an sich, und küsste seinen Hals der Schlagader entlang nach unten zu dem Beginn der Schulter. Severus ließ ihn gewähren, es fühlte sich schön an. Warum auch sollte er sich dann wehren?

Unsinnige Kraftverschwendung, und, wenn er nach der einfachen Regel ging, dass James meistens richtig lag, mit seinen Vermutungen, dann musste er sich auch keinerlei Sorgen um Remus und Sirius machen. Wenn James sich so sicher war, dass es den beiden gut ging, dann war es wohl auch so.

Remus öffnete die Augen wieder und zog sich aus Sirius Umarmung, sowie dem Kuss zurück, sah sich dann um, und stieß beinahe einen Freudenschrei aus. Tatsächlich, vor ihnen schossen Hogwarts Türme in den Himmel.

Sirius dagegen wirkte ziemlich enttäuscht, leckte sich aber genüsslich über die Lippen. Das hatte er sicherlich nicht erwartet gehabt, was Remus Idee betraf, aber sie gefiel ihm jetzt besonders gut. Vielleicht sollte er wirklich öfter in ominösen Löchern versinken.

„Wir haben's geschafft, Pad! Schau doch nur!"

„Das hast du gut gemacht... beides, meine ich.", antwortete er neckisch, bevor er seine Arme wieder um den euphorischen Remus legte.

„Du kannst verdammt gut küssen, weißt du?"

„Ja, weiß ich." Remus drehte den Kopf zu Sirius und starrte ihn eine Weile an, ehe er ihn anlächelte.

„Schau nicht so verdutzt, Sirius. Sag mal... wolltest du mir nicht was sagen?"

„Ich wüsste nicht was...", versuchte er auszuweichen, das gelang allerdings nicht so ganz wie gedacht. Es stachelte Remus nur weiter an, in der Wunde zu bohren.

„Sag schon. Was möchtest du mir sagen...?"

Auf Sirius wirkte Remus momentan wie ein kleines Kind, dem man nicht sagen wollte, was gleich der Weihnachtsmann bringen würde und das ungeduldig auf das Klingeln der Glocke wartete, das zeigte, dass es Zeit war, die Geschenke auszupacken.

„Na ja, eigentlich möchte ich dir schon etwas sagen, sogar schon ziemlich lange..."

Remus lehnte sich an ihn und schloss für kurze Zeit die Augen, atmete in tiefen Zügen die Abendluft ein, und schien gar nicht mehr zu beachten, dass ihm nun gleich eine Offenbarung gemacht werden würde.

„Ich liebe dich, Remus."

„Ich weiß, Sirius."

Die angesprochene Person wirkte wie benebelt, als sich Remus ihr mit den Blicken zuwandte.

„Du hast das gewusst! Aber... wieso hast du nie...?"

„Warum ich nichts gesagt habe? Weil ich mir nicht hundertprozentig sicher war und ich hatte Angst, dass du mich vielleicht nicht mehr mögen würdest. Vielleicht sogar hassen."

„Du bist ein Dummerchen wie es im Buche steht."

Sirius drückte Remus mehr an sich. Jetzt kam die Frage, die ihm am meisten auf dem Herzen brannte, auch wenn ihn schon ein Stein von selbigem gefallen war, dass nun endlich ausgesprochen worden war, was so lange hinter Gittern gewesen war.

„Und du? Wie denkst du über mich... was fühlst du für mich?"

Sirius kam sich unendlich dumm vor, aber was sollte er machen, er wollte wissen, was Remus von ihm dachte. Hassen würde er ihn nicht, aber war es für ihn genau so, wie es für Sirius war?

„Was ich über dich denke! Dass du ein unverbesserlicher Schwerenöter bist, ein zu großes Ego hast und lebensmüde bist und was ich für dich fühle..."

Er reckte den Hals ein Stück und küsste Sirius abermals an diesem langen Tag, dieses Mal allerdings wesentlich kürzer, als die beiden Male zuvor.

„... das ist Liebe."

„Schön, dass ihr noch lebt, aber schneller ging's wohl nicht, oder was?" So ruhig James währen der Abstinenz von Sirius und Remus gewesen war, umso mehr beschwerte er sich nun bei ihnen.

„Ihr hattet wohl besseres zutun, als euren guten, alten und BESTEN Freund zu sagen, dass euch nichts passiert ist, nein, ihr schlagt euch lieber zu Zweit die Nacht ums Ohr, hm?"

Severus stand unbeteiligt neben der Szene, die James den beiden machte. Er verstand die Aufregung nicht ganz, angesichts der Tatsache, dass so vieles in gerade mal etwas mehr als siebzig Stunden passiert war.

Sie alberten gemeinsam herum, mal abgesehen von den Momenten, in denen James sich wieder über die Unfähigkeit Remus und Sirius ausließ. Vor wenigen Tagen noch hätte alles anders ausgesehen. Ihre Klassenkameraden, die Lehrer, die ganze Schule starrte die Vier verwundert an, wie sie am See saßen und miteinander umgingen, wie es Freunde nun mal taten.

Dem einzigen, dem der Trubel nichts ausmachte, war James. Ihm war es egal, dass nicht nur darüber diskutiert wurde, wie denn aus den größten Feinden Freunde geworden waren, sondern auch, dass es nun zwei homosexuelle Pärchen an der Schule gab.

„Ja, wir hatten sogar was viel besseres zutun, nicht war, Moony!"

„Oh...? Das will ich genauer wissen, erzähl mal, hat er sich angestellt?"

Severus und Remus empörten sich im Chor: „Hört ihr jetzt wohl auf damit!"

Zwei wenig schuldbewusste Jungmagier griffen nach den Menschen, die ihnen am wichtigsten waren und wuschelten ihnen durchs Haar.

Die spiegelgleichen Gesten brachte allesamt zum Lachen. Während einer von ihnen wusste, dass diese Idylle nicht lange anhalten würde, und sie deswegen besonders auskosten wollte, so wussten die anderen Drei nur, dass sie genau in diesem Moment glücklich waren und sie wussten, dass ein Moment das wertvollste sein kann, was ein Mensch je besitzen konnte.

„Weißt du was? Irgendwann, in vielen Jahren, werden wir wieder hier sitzen! Genau so wie jetzt.", verkündete James lautstark, sodass es wohl die ganze Schule mitbekam.

Viel leiser allerdings, nur als undeutliches Murmeln, gerade so, dass ihn niemand verstehen hätte können, fügte er hinzu:

„Als Geister."

END or TBC?

We'll see...


End file.
